


The Zombie Griffith Show Comic

by Spubba



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Black Comedy, Gen, Setting Zombies on Fire, Zombie Hunters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spubba/pseuds/Spubba
Summary: This was my 75 year old mother's idea. No lie. And it was something to draw, so there you go. Off to the trash heap of WTF-ery you go!I used Clip Studio Paint to draw this. It's in black-and-white because the show was in black and white, but yeah I'm also huge on screentones and screentoning and color tends to make me get nervous. So there you have it. Black and white.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD SPUBBA DID SOMETHING HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT.
> 
> Hi. Did you miss me? ;)

Page 1 


	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still scribbling on this horrible thing. Here's page two. I'm aware that my rendition of Barney doesn't look much like Don Knotts, but, hey, this is a Gritty Reboot™. Gritty Reboots™ don't follow the originals very closely, you know. Also, COME ON PEOPLE IT'S AN ANDY GRIFFITH MANGA ABOUT ZOMBIES LOL 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Page 2 


End file.
